


hello stranger

by toyhouses



Series: let's get closer au [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhouses/pseuds/toyhouses
Summary: inspired by the movie, Closer (2004)





	hello stranger

The early autumn wind picks up his newly fluffed bangs.

"Ramen" his friends had said. "It looks like ramen exploded on your head."

But Jongdae knows style when he sees it and this 5:5 part on his freshly permed head is trend setting. He knows it.

That's why when the black-haired Cutie walking toward him stares in his direction, Jongdae just knows that the cutie is staring at him. Jongdae makes eye contact right back, curving his eyes and curling the corners of his lips up. He's flirting, yes, but a little flirting never hurt anyone, did it?

 

...well, he's wrong.

 

The car comes out of no where. Or, perhaps, it's been there the whole time, but they're too absorbed in each other to see it. Luckily, it's coming at a slow pace. But still, the upturned eyes of Cutie jostle and before Jongdae knows it, Cutie is lying in the street.

"Oh my god, that car just hit him!"

Passersby surround Mr. Cutie and Jongdae takes a moment for his jaw to drop before rushing to Cutie's side. The cutie's eyes are rolling towards the back of his head and Jongdae can see too much of the whites of his eyes. The blood coming from Cutie's forehead mats the boy's hair to his pale, white skin. His previously red lips are looking a little blue. But when someone asks, "Should I call 119?", the cutie's eyelids fly open.

Eye contact. Again. It sends a jolt of electricity up Jongdae's spine. And for a split second, all sound is muffled against the dazzle of the cutie's eyes. Unconsciously, Jongdae's arms wrap around Cutie's torso and support his head.

"Hello stranger" the cutie says weakly.

And before Jongdae can open his mouth, Cutie passes out in his arms.

 

+++

 

Jongdae is pretty sure that his just-permed hair is partially ruined. There's sweat plastering his bangs to his forehead and his carefully calculated part is all messed up. But it doesn't really matter - not that much. Because the cutie from the street is now safely in a hospital bed and the nurse is telling him it's a light concussion.

 

"Nothing to worry too much about. If he starts having double vision or migraines for the rest of today, then come back. But the doctor doesn't foresee a problem."

Jongdae bows gratefully and rushes back to the bedside. Cutie is looking a little sheepish while gingerly touching the bandage on his forehead.

"Pretty embarrassing, huh?" Cutie asks, smiling at Jongdae.

Jongdae shakes his head, hoping the movement is also fluffing up his hair a bit.

"Pretty cute" Jongdae corrects.

They both smile at each other. When Cutie makes a move to sit up, Jongdae helps by holding his hand and hoisting him. But Jongdae pulls a little too hard and Cutie's face is suddenly too close to Jongdae's.

The red in Cutie's lips is back and those luscious lips are looking pretty juicy if Jongdae says so himself. Jongdae feels heat rushing to his face and he's inhaling rapidly, breathing in the cutie's baby fresh scent.

'This is it' Jongdae thinks. 'This is a movie moment.'

So he leans in a bit, eyes focused on Cutie's mouth and cupid's bow. Cutie must feel it too, because he's parting his lips ever so slightly and...

 

"Minseok" Cutie says in a slightly high toned voice.

"..." Jongdae blinks.

 

"My name is Minseok" Cutie says again. "Kim Minseok."

And while Jongdae's eyes finally flicker to Cutie's - no, Minseok's - eyes, he can feel the exhale of a chuckle on his lips. Minseok leans back and Jongdae finds himself licking his lips with chagrin.

"Nice to meet you, stranger" Minseok purrs.

And Jongdae finally laughs, shaking his head.

"Jongdae" he says, sticking out his hand. "It's not 'Stranger'... it's Kim Jongdae."


End file.
